Stalker issues
by girlwithangelwings
Summary: James has some issues to work through. How does Lily deal? Pure Jily fluff


**A.N.** **This just popped into my head, hope you like it. James' P.O.V is new to me so I hope I did okay. Review and favourite like the lovely people you are! Love, GirlWithAngelwings.**

 _ **Stalker Issues**_

I have become a stalker. I never planned on it, yet it somehow happened. I, James Harrold Potter, have become a stalker.

I find myself wherever she will be, knowing her classes by heart. I never even look or smile at her when I pop up in these places, I just make sure she actually sees me.

I try to sit next to her and otherwise I'll just sit close.

I make sure every round of our Head Duties is done together.

I borrow the books she's ever read and talks about (and that's a LOT of books), found a way to listen to her favourite music and watched her favourite films.

I "accidentally" walked in on her taking a shower the other day and made up for it by leaving her favourite food everywhere I knew she would find it.

Hell, I even struck a deal with Snivellus to keep potential suitors away from her.

And on top of everything: I actually sniffed her hair when I sat behind her in class and Sirius punched me for it, while it's all really his fault. If he hadn't come up with the whole "the more she sees you, the more she wants you", I would not be stalking Lily Evans right now. Granted, he was joking, but I just had to try.

I hope that with this plan she might realise she loves me too. Merlin knows I've tried every sane option. Part of me starts to think I might need to kidnap her to get the wanted attention.

Don't get me wrong; she talks to me, laughs at my jokes and occasionally even touches me. But she still rejected me when I asked her out a couple of months ago. Enter Sirius' plan.

Which leads me here, doing my homework in the library, at her standard table, staring at her like the creepy stalker I have become.

She's freaking gorgeous, something I observe every time I see her. Her auburn hair is pulled back in a braid, though some strands have slipped from it. She is wearing mascara and even some eyeliner, very unlike her. She never usually bothers with makeup. And she is biting her lower lip, like she always does when she's trying to concentrate. Trying being the keyword. Something is distracting her. What could it be?

She slowly lifts her eyes, but I can't look away from her. Instead, when she meets my eyes, I smirk the smirk that makes most girls – and a couple of guys – swoon. One of the corners of her mouth twitches up in a smile.

'Stop staring at me, James. It's unnerving.'

'I like staring at you,' I retort.

'Well, I'd also like to do some things that I don't, do I?'

I frown, trying to grasp that sentence.

'Like what?' I ask as soon as I do.

I lean in closer, watching her from under my lashes, distracted by the emerald orbs she calls eyes.

When I became a stalker, I also somehow lost control of my limbs. Before I can stop myself, I reach out and tug a lock of hair behind her ear, brushing my thumb across her cheekbone. She gasps slightly and I retrieve my hand quicker than lightning. _You tosser_ , I curse at myself. I run my hand through my hair and she stares at me with wide eyes and slightly opened lips.

'Like what?' I repeat.

'Well, for one, I'd like to snog you rotten, but I don't,' she blurts out.

We both blink in confusion. Did she really just say that?

'What's…' I scrape my throat at the high pitched sound that was supposed to be my voice. 'What's stopping you?'

'I've been asking myself the same question for a couple of months,' she says, blushing scarlet.

She's been wanting to kiss me for months? Is it because of the stalking? Is she in love with me?

'Before or after you turned me down yet again?'

She gives me a hint of a smile and whispers: 'After. It got me thinking.'

'And… Why haven't you?'

'Several reasons. Being friends is just one of them. But I guess mostly because I'm afraid to be another one of your conquests.'

'A conquest?' I ask, a bit louder than anticipated.

Madam Pince hisses at us.

'You've got quite a reputation as a skirt-chaser, James. Most girls didn't stick around for longer than one date or one trip to a broom closet. I don't want to be one of them. I want to mean more to you.'

'You do, Lily. You mean so much more to me than any other girl ever has.' I grasp her hand, I need her to understand. 'You're not a conquest, Lily. You haven't been on a conquest list, if there was such a thing, for years.'

'So I was on the list!? I was a freaking conquest to you!?' she screams out frustrated.

Madam Pince angrily point to the door. Leaving our belongings, I drag Lily out the door to a secluded little corner.'

'Listen, Lils. Yes, it started as a "conquest", because you kept turning me down. James Potter gets what he wants. But then I fell in love with you, deeply and madly in love with you. Have been for years now. And yes, you can drive me up the wall sometimes, but I just… I need you. I need you more than I need oxygen. I need you more than food and quidditch and sex combined. I just really, really love y-'

Before I can finish, she's pressed up against me. Lips on mine, tongue battling my own when I open up right away, body oh so good mushed against mine. She's all soft and curves and feels bloody good underneath my hands and completes my hard edges and muscles. I lift her up, she wraps her legs around my waist and I push her up against the wall. When we finally break free to get air, my tie is crooked, my hair is worse than it was, my hands are on her arse and we're panting.

'Thank Merlin for stalking,' I whisper, before I dive in for another bruising kiss.


End file.
